1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an embedded apparatus including a Web server function for providing a Web service only when an option application recorded in a recording medium being detachable thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus such as a facsimile, a copier, a printer, or a like provides information and executes a process through a network.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 10-173890discloses that a user sends an HTTP request from a Web browser and operates a facsimile transmission function of the image forming apparatus having a facsimile function.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 10-260929discloses that an adapter can be detachable even if a system is in an operation state, and a reconfiguration of the system can be automatically conducted when the adapter is attached to or detached from the system.
However, in an image forming apparatus including a Web server function in that the Web service can be provided by an option application recorded in a recording medium which is detachable at arbitrary timing, for example, even if the image forming apparatus is detached from the recording medium during the operation and the option application is in an invalid state, since setting information (parameters) of the option application is stored in a nonvolatile memory within the image forming apparatus (on board), a reference and settings of the setting information are disadvantageously allowed.
For example, a mechanism of an embedded apparatus implementing an operation system and an application such as the image forming apparatus other than an information processing apparatus is different from the information processing apparatus.
For example, as an apparatus detachable at arbitrary timing, the information processing apparatus supporting a plug and play such a USB (Universal Serial Bus) is well known. In the information processing apparatus, a management program (driver) operates and conducts a connection process or termination process by informing the operation system when a device is attached to or detached from the information processing apparatus through the USB.
In the image forming apparatus, a Secure Digital memory card (hereinafter, called SD card) is exampled as the same meaning of a USB device connected to the information processing apparatus through the USB. In the image forming apparatus, the driver detects a connection and a disconnection of the SD card but the driver cannot detect an existence of an application stored in the SD card.
In a case of the USB device, the setting information is stored by the USB device but not by the information processing apparatus. Accordingly, in a case in that the USB device is not connected to the information processing apparatus, settings cannot be changed. However, In a case of the image forming apparatus, since the setting information is stored in the nonvolatile memory within the image forming apparatus, the settings can be conducted even if the SD card is not connected to the image forming apparatus.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 10-173890 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 10-260929 do not disclose any mechanism to solve the above problem.